militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AN/TWQ-1 Avenger
|type= Mobile air defense missile system |is_ranged= |is_explosive= |is_vehicle=yes |is_missile=yes |is_UK=no |service= 1989 present |used_by= United States Army United States Marine Corps |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= Boeing |unit_cost= |production_date= 1980s present |number= |variants= |spec_label= |weight= 8,600 lb (3900 kg) |length= 16 ft 3 in (4.95 m) |part_length= |width= 7 ft 2 in (2.18 m) |height= 8 ft 8 in (2.64 m) |diameter= |crew= 2 (Basic), 3 (STC) |cartridge= |caliber= |barrels= |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= 4/8 FIM-92 Stinger missiles |secondary_armament= .50 M3P machine gun |engine= Detroit Diesel cooled V-8 |engine_power= 135 hp (101 kW) |transmission= |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio= |suspension= |clearance= |vehicle_range= 275 miles (443 km) |speed= 55 mph (89 km/h) |guidance= }} The Avenger Air Defense System, designated AN/TWQ-1 under the Joint Electronics Type Designation System, is an American self-propelled surface-to-air missile system which provides mobile, short-range air defense protection for ground units against cruise missiles, unmanned aerial vehicles, low-flying fixed-wing aircraft, and helicopters.Avenger AN/TWQ-1 (United States) - Jane's Land Based Air Defense The Avenger was originally developed for the United States Armed Forces and is currently used by the U.S. Army. The Avenger system was also used by the U.S. Marine Corps.- Details of Avenger use by the USMC History Originally developed as a private venture by Boeing in the 1980s, the Avenger was developed over a period of only 10 months from initial concept to delivery for testing to the U.S. Army. Initial testing was conducted in May 1984 at the Army's Yakima Training Center in the U.S. state of Washington. During testing three FIM-92 Stinger missiles were fired. During the first test firing the system achieved a direct hit while moving at 20 mph (30 km/h). The second test firing, conducted at night while stationary, also achieved a direct hit. The third test firing, conducted while on the move and in the rain, did not achieve a direct hit, but did however, pass within the missile's kill range and the shot was scored as a tactical kill. All three test shots were conducted by operators who had never fired the missile before. In 1987, the U.S. Army awarded the first production contract for 325 units.Avenger Low Level Air Defense System, USA- Army Technology In 1989, the system began its Initial Operational Test and Evaluation (IOT&E) series of tests. The tests were conducted in two stages with Stage 1 consisting of acquisition and tracking trials at Fort Hunter Liggett, California and Stage 2 consisting of live-fire testing at White Sands Missile Range, New Mexico. In February 1990, the Avenger system was deemed operationally effective and began replacing the M163 and M167 VADS.Avenger (Pedestal Mounted Stinger) - GlobalSecurity.org The first operational deployment of the system occurred during the buildup for the Persian Gulf War. With the success of this deployment, the U.S. Army signed an additional contract for another 679 vehicles, bringing the total order to 1,004 units. The Avenger was again successfully deployed in support of NATO operations during the Bosnian War. The Avenger system received widespread public exposure when it was placed around the Pentagon during the first anniversary of the September 11 attacks of 2001.Stinger Missile In Nation's Capital - Life The Avenger has also been deployed during the U.S. military's operations in Afghanistan and Iraq. Overview The Avenger comes mainly in three types of configurations, the Basic, Slew-to-Cue, and the Up-Gun. The Basic configuration consists of a gyro-stabilized air defense turret mounted on a modified heavy Humvee. The turret has two Stinger missile launcher pods, each capable of firing up to 4 fire-and-forget infrared/ultraviolet guided missiles in rapid succession. The Avenger can be linked to the Forward Area Air Defense Command, Control, Communications and Intelligence (FAAD C3I) system, which permits external radar tracks and messages to be passed to the fire unit to alert and cue the gunner. The Slew-to-Cue (STC) subsystem, allows the commander or gunner to select a FAAD C3I reported target for engagement from a display on a Targeting Console developed from VT Miltope's Pony PCU.Pony PCU (United States) - Janes C4I Systems Once the target has been selected, the turret can be automatically slewed directly to the target with limited interaction by the gunner. The Up-Gun Avenger was developed specifically for the 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment for the Regiment's 2005 deployment to Iraq. The modification was designed to allow the Avenger to perform unit and asset defense on top of its air defense mission. The right missile pod was removed and the M3P .50 cal machine gun was moved to the pod’s former position. This allowed for the removal of the turret's cab safety limits which enabled the gun to be fired directly in front of the HMMWV.Boeing Frontiers Online - Boeing team gives troops in Middle East extra firepower http://www.boeing.com/news/frontiers/archive/2005/july/i_ids6.html Eight of the unit's Avengers were modified to this configuration. With the 3rd ACR's redeployment from Iraq, the Up-Gun Avenger completed its role in Operation Iraqi Freedom and the Avengers have been scheduled to be converted back to STC systems. Variants Boeing/Shorts Starstreak Avenger Boeing teamed with Shorts Brothers PLC to offer the Avenger system modified by replacing 1 Stinger pod with a pod of 4 Shorts Starstreak Hyper-velocity laser-guided missiles in the hopes of attracting a U.S. Army contract under the Forward Area Air Defense System Line-of-Sight Rear (FAADS-LOS-R) program. Test installation was carried out in mid-1990 and firing trials followed from mid-1991 in the U.K. Starstreak would complement the Stinger by improving the overall systems ability to deal with low hovering helicopters which frequently do not provide enough contrast for lock-on by infrared guided missiles. Starstreak also has the ability to be used against un-armored and lightly armored ground vehicles. Boeing/Matra Guardian In the 1990s Boeing teamed with Matra of France to offer the Avenger modified by the substitution of standard triple launcher boxes for Matra Mistral missiles in place of the quadruple Stinger pods of the standard Avenger. One demonstrator vehicle was built in 1992 and test firings took place in France. The project was dropped around 1997. Avengers during the Iraq War Due to the lack of serious airborne threats during much of the Iraq War, along with the pressing need for ground assets for combat roles such as convoy protection, the Avenger has been pressed into this role.Air Defense Artillery April-June 2005 The FLIR/laser rangefinder combined with the .50 cal machine gun has proven very effective, but is limited by no-fire zones, particularly to the front of the vehicle.FM 44-44 - AVENGER PLATOON, SECTION, AND SQUAD OPERATIONS A program was instituted to remove one of the missile pods and move the machine gun to that position to enable a 360° field of fire.Giving Troops Extra Firepower - Boeing This upgrade also increased the ammunition capacity to 650 rounds. Avenger DEW Another potential variant proposed by Boeing is an Avenger with a Directed Energy Weapon (DEW). Boeing completed an initial test of a 1 kilowatt laser mounted where the right missile pod would be.Popular Mechanics - Boeing Laser Avenger - Humvee Hunts IEDs and Bombs in Tests http://www.popularmechanics.com/technology/military_law/4231116.html The M3P .50 cal has been replaced by the M242 Bushmaster as its close defense weapon. Avenger Multi-Role Weapon System Test firing demonstrations took place in 2004 of this variant modified by re-locating the M3P machine gun over the turret cab to allow a 360-degree field of fire, increasing ready-use machine gun ammunition stowage to 600 rounds, and providing the option to substitute launchers for 2 FGM-148 Javelin missiles in place of 1 Stinger pod.Javelin Avenger Variant Testing Details - Defense Update Other variants Boeing have proposed that the Avenger PMS turret could be mounted on other vehicles such as Unimog truck, BV-206 all-terrain vehicles, M113 APC, and M548 tracked cargo carrier as well as being used as a stationary ground mount on a pallet for defense of static targets. The Avenger PMS has been demonstrated with a mock-up of two 70 mm helicopter-type rocket pods carrying a total of 36 rockets to give the system greater multi-mission utility. Other missiles such as the Bofors RBS 70/Bolide have been proposed for use on the Avenger PMS. Specifications Dimensions *Length - 16 ft 3 in (4.95 m) *Width - 7 ft 2 in (2.18 m) *Height - 8 ft 8 in (2.64 m) *Weight - 8,600 lb (3900 kg) *Crew - 2 (Basic), 3 (STC) *Road speed - 55 mph (89 km/h) *Range - 275 miles (440 km) *Engine - Detroit Diesel cooled V-8 *Engine power output - 135 hp (99 kW) Sensors *Forward Looking Infrared Receiver (FLIR) *Eye Safe Laser rangefinder *Optical sight Weapons *4/8 ready-to-fire FIM-92 Stinger missiles *1 M3P machine gun built by FN Herstal, a variant of the Browning AN/M3 developed for aviation use during World War II. It is a .50 caliber machine gun with an electronic trigger that can be fired from both the remote control unit (RCU) located in the drivers cab, and from the handstation located in the Avenger turret. It has a 950 to 1200 rounds per minute firing rate. Loads one box of 200–250 rounds at a time. Operators * - Received in 2003 * - To receive 36 AN/TWQ-1 Avenger units plus 578 Stinger missiles * * * 40 on order plus 681 Stinger missiles. * - Received in 2007 * * United States - Used by the U.S. Army. See also * Anti-aircraft warfare * Atılgan PMADS * FIM-92 Stinger * Joint Electronics Type Designation System * United States Army Aviation and Missile Command Comparable systems *Type 93 Surface-to-air missile References External links *U.S. Army Technology Avenger Project Details *U.S. Army Fact File Category:Anti-aircraft vehicles of the United States Category:Surface-to-air missiles of the United States Category:Self-propelled anti-aircraft weapons Category:Military electronics of the United States